Veronica's Computer Diaries
by technogrl15
Summary: So its Veronica's computer diary, duh. It's all about her obsession over Timmy. They're all 11 now. Veronica's stood up to Trixie, and she's formulating a new plan to get rid of her! What happens? Rated T for future stuff. R&R! IM NOT DEAD ITS WRITER BLOC
1. Monday

**Hey peeps! I wrote this story cause I feel sorry for Veronica, cause she never gets any attention. R&R please!**

Monday, May 7, 2008

O.M.G. He is so HOT!!

Ok, since this is gonna b my computer jurnal, I'll say a bit about myself.

Name – Veronica

Age – 11

Fav. Color – PINK!! (A/N: myself, I hate the color)

Fav. Person – Timmy Turner

Most envyd person + why – Trixie Tang, cuz she gets all TT's attention

2nd most fav. Person – That blond kid who hangs out w/ TT all the time. He's funny. And cute.

Fav. Subject – FASION!!! (A/N: again, not true 4 me.)

Now, about him, what I know at least…

Name – Timmy Turner

Age – 11

Fav. Color – Pink? Apparently

Hair color – brown

Eye color – blue

Teeth – buck teeth

Fav. Subject – video games

OMG! I'm late for my manicure! I have to go!

-Veronica


	2. Tuesday

**Hey guys! Sorry its so short, but their'll be a second entry for Tuesday. Enjoy and reveiw!**

Tuesday, May 8, 2008

OMG! Today, durin the math quiz, I couldn't remember what 5 times 9 was, so I sat there muttering to myself, "what is 5 times 9, what is 5 times 9!?" and he just said, "45." OMG it was so cool! He TALKED to me! Its like he thinks he's too good or something, when everyone _knows_ that I'm the second most popular girl. What does he have against me? Oh. Right. _Trixie_. Ugh. I am starting to _hate_ her. All because she made Turner fall madly in love with her. How did she do that? I hate that I ever invited her into popular kids, she stole all my popularity! What in the world made her do that? Oh I am so miserable! What the heck?! Something just appeared in my room! I'll be back later.


	3. Tuesday again

**Hey evrybody! sorry for the late update, but i havent been able to type it up. plus... Veronica's kinda hard to write for. anywho, thanks to spangladesh920 for being my sole reviewer! Now... R&R plz!

* * *

**

Tuesday, May 8, 2008 – again

OMG! The thing that appeared was a FAIRY GOD PARENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was so awesome! Fireworks and _everything_. Ok, here's how it went:

"OMG! You're like, a fairy god parent!"

"Yeah. So?"  
"I wish Timmy Turner liked me!"

"Sorry kid. Can't do that. It's in Da Rules."

"Fine. I wish I had a million dollars."

"Can't. It'd be counterfeiting."

"Ok… I wish I had one of those super cute sold out cell phone-camera-MP3 player-purses!"

"Can't. They're sold out. That'd mean stealing."

"FINE! You know what! I don't need a Fairy God Parent! Go away!"

"Okay."

So he left. Now I'm typing. OMG! Something else just appeared in my room! It's a HUGE fairy! He's, he's, he's coming towards me! He's holding some stick thing with a red light on the top! OMG! I'll be back!

-Veronica


	4. Wednesday

**Hola everyone! Sorry it's short, but I ain't that great at writing long chapters. Plus, it's a journal/diary entry, whatever you wanna call it. Anywho, thanks to spangladesh920 for reviewing! Read and Reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone.**

Wednesday, May 9, 2008

Stupid Trixie Tang! She is _sooo_ annoying! I can't get it out of my head either! Ugh! _Why_ does she have to be so _popular_!! Oh, wait… That's my fault. OMG! WHY! WHY!!!  Stupid me… Of course, I'm stupid a lot, or so says Trixie… But I'm still POPULAR!! OMG I 3 Timmy Turner! I can't believe that _stupid_ Trixie _has_ to attract all his attention! Yay! Daddy got me a new cell phone! It's pink! Again! YAY ME!!! It just came out, like, three seconds ago, so it's like, totally new. OMG!!! I'm late for my date with Tad! OMG. Stupid Tad. I hate him. But I hafta stay popular. Oh well. Gotta go.

-Veronica


	5. Thursday

**Yo! Sorry its so short. Thanks to kylar, Mika555, and spangladesh920 for reviewing, and to spangladesh920 for the idea about Tootie. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Why do we have to put these in here? They're so annoying. Anyways... read.**

Thursday, May 10, 2008

OMG!! I can't believe it! That Tootie girl was HITTING on Turner! MY Turner! She has sooo much coming for her. I'll make sure that she is the center of teasing tomorrow, and Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and so on, until she STOPS hitting on Turner! I can't STAND her! Ugh! I wish she was never born! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE BORN!?!? Her, with her purple rimmed glasses with sparkles that are _so_ out of style, and braces. She's had those things since Kindergarten, and her teeth are _still_ crooked! Ha! I can use that against her! She's so SHORT too! Short, ugly, out of style, and outdated. I can't think of a single guy who would place themselves so low as to actually go out with her. Ha! I make myself laugh sometimes. Well, Daddy's calling.

-Veronica


	6. Friday

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I had total writers block. It sucked. Well, here ya go I guess. Thanks to spangladesh920, MadeUpFigment, Mika555, and RoamingReveiwer for the Reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...**

Friday, May 11, 2008

Jeez, I absolutely HATE Tootie and Trixie. Trixie is REFUSING to tease Tootie. REFUSING!! I can't understand why! And she is REFUSING to let anyone ELSE tease her! Ugh, there goes my plan. So I finally stood up to Trixie. Yes, you heard me. I. Stood. Up. To. Trixie. She no longer rules my life. Yay!!! So, since she totally banned me from the popular crowd, I went to hang out with Timmy Turner and his group!! Yay! Turner's still madly in love with Trixie though. Why!??? WHY!? I must go formulate a new plan to get rid of Trixie.

-Veronica


	7. Saturday

**Ok, sorry it's so short. I had trouble coming up with an idea... Thanks to spanladesh920 and Mika555 for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... And that's good for you!**

----------

Saturday, May 12, 2008

YES!!! I HAVE IT!!!!!

O.K., so here's how it goes, I invite Trixie to go with me to Taipei, Taiwan in Asia with me. Wait. Make that Trixie _and_ Tootie! Anyways, we go to Taipei, Taiwan in Asia, and we go to the Taipei 101, which is the tallest building in the _world_. We go up to the roof, which is 1,670 feet above the ground, and I push them off! That should get rid of them! I did my research. I'll talk to Daddy about it. See if we can go to Taiwan.

-Veronica

----------

**There ya go. Hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
